<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проблемы доверия by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958070">Проблемы доверия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo'>Wisedo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021'>WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Умереть не страшно, страшно умереть насовсем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis &amp; Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Проблемы доверия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Проблемы доверия<br/><b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo">Wisedo</a><br/><b>Бета:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a><br/><b>Сделано для:</b> WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 649 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Дарт Сидиус, Дарт Плэгас<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен, фиксит<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> упоминаются канонные смерти персонажей<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Умереть не страшно, страшно умереть насовсем.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> по мотивам арки с Мустафаром из комикса про Дарта Вейдером и арки с храмом на Лотале из мультсериала "Повстанцы".<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Проблемы доверия"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сидиус выпивает ещё вина и прислоняется к урне с прахом Плэгаса:</p><p>— Учитель, Дориана умер. Я молодец, я ничего не разнёс Силой, я…</p><p>Если бы Плэгас был жив, он погладил бы Сидиуса своими длинными руками по волосам, сказал бы что-нибудь обнадёживающее, например: «Конечно умер, все люди смертны. Жить вечно должны были только мы с тобой».</p><p>Но смерть Дорианы не просто напоминала Императору о его собственной смертности, уход Дорианы воспринимался скорее как потеря руки. В последние годы серпентарий в погонах рос, а вот людей, на которых можно положиться, оставалось всё меньше.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сидиус не похож на себя, но Плэгас точно знает, что это он. Постаревший, побитый жизнью и электричеством, в Силе он ощущается всё так же. Полуразмытое изображение становится чётче. Проход посреди комнаты увеличивается, позволяя разглядеть большую каменную залу, в которой стоит Сидиус. На его губах застыла нервная усмешка.<p>— Я не буду извиняться, — говорит он. — Ваша смерть была бесконечно правильной. Вы умерли ради меня. А теперь мне надо, чтобы вы вернулись ради меня.</p><p>Он напряжён, словно каждую секунду готов сорваться.</p><p>— Ты боишься, что я откажу? — спрашивает Плэгас.</p><p>— Во-первых, вы должны признать, что мы больше не «как равные», теперь я главный.</p><p>— Если тебе станет от этого легче, я признаю.</p><p>Палпатин улыбается:</p><p>— Итак, у меня было видение. Империя падёт…</p><p>— Прекрасно, а при чём тут я? — спрашивает Плэгас. — Если я правильно понимаю то, что ты хочешь мне сказать, это будет твоя, а не наша Империя. Неужели тебе больше не с кем обсудить вопрос её гибели?</p><p>Палпатин подбирается, как побитая нексу.</p><p>— Ты им не доверяешь, — констатирует Плэгас. — Никому из них.</p><p>— Учитель, — взгляд Сидиуса останавливается на мантии мууна, потом быстро переключается на ближайший датопад, — послезавтра меня изберут канцлером, завтра мы будем на нескольких приёмах, потом мы посетим оперу, а ночью я вас убью. Пожалуйста, не мешайте мне. Я буду слишком зол, чтобы понять. Вы должны будете притвориться мёртвым. Я знаю, когда я покину Шпили Кальдани, знаю, когда обнаружали ваше тело. У меня будет полчаса, чтобы забрать вас и подкинуть сюда тело клона. Не спрашивайте, откуда и зачем мне ваши клоны. Всё будет хорошо, это не приведёт к временному парадоксу. Ничего не изменится, кроме того, что последние три десятка лет я буду общаться не с вашим прахом. Но я переживу, вы мне всё равно так ни разу и не ответили.</p><p>— Полчаса — довольно маленький временной интервал для путешествия в тридцать лет. Ты уверен, что справишься?</p><p>— Пилоты ухитряются выходить из гиперпространства на ручном управлении, а попасть в нужную тысячу километров при сверхсветовой скорости не проще, чем попасть в полчаса тридцать два года назад.</p><p>— Если ты так уверен в своих силах, почему недавно смотрел на часы?</p><p>— Сейчас я общаюсь с вами через замок на Мустафаре. Это гигантский межвременной телефон, чудо инженерной мысли Дарта Момина и организатороских способностей Дарт Вейдера. К сожалению, этот проект скорее провальный, он не защищает от временных парадоксов и коммуникация с прошлым происходит весьма странно. Но приходится работать с тем, что есть.</p><p>— И ты предлагаешь мне умереть завтра, поверив в то, что твой портал сработает ещё раз? </p><p>— Что вы, я и сам в это не верю. Но у меня есть план. Существует мир между мирами, это бесконечное множество порталов, позволяющее увидеть форсюзеров за секунды до гибели. Пока я могу только наблюдать, но существуют способы влиять на этот мир, например, некоторые древние храмы, через которые можно влиять на это пространство. Если у меня будет один такой, то попасть в нужное время будет довольно легко.</p><p>— Сидиус, ты видел меня там?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А ты не думал, что если я не умру, а только притворюсь, то меня там не будет.</p><p>— Тогда окажитесь на грани смерти, но продержитесь ещё немного после моего ухода.</p><p>— И всё же, сейчас, когда я знаю всё это, почему я не должен помешать тебе убить меня?</p><p>— Я доверился вам, и вы должны доверять мне. Тогда я доверял вам меньше. И я не могу обещать вам, что наши отношения когда-нибудь будут настолько же нормальными, если вы решите действовать не по моему плану. Поэтому, пожалуйста, — добавляет Сидиус и растворяется в воздухе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>